Unite to Fight 2
by D-nasty
Summary: With the threat of ZeedMillenniummon gone you'd thing life would be peaceful. WRONG! A more powerful has risen and this time it brought old foes that were taken down and they're more powerful, and they have a army to back them up! Davis and the gang are going to need a lot more help with this more powerful foe especially with three worlds on the line, it will be one hell of a war.


**Sorry for the wait everyone, I had to decide a plot but I finally got it. Here is the sequel to Unite to Fight: Unite to Fight 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Whole New Game Part 1

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

In Odaiba you see people and digimon walking around being all peacefull and friendly just like it was suppose to see. People were talking and chatting on their cellphones, teenagers playing ball, kids playing on a playground, heck even two people were flying in the air.

Wait...

What now?!

 **"Vee Headbutt!"**

 **"Miracle Punch!"**

Looking into the sky above the city we see 16 year old Davis in new digi outfit without his jacket with his left fist glowing yellow as he punched Veemon's ramming head who was still wearing the gold goggles on his head both having their yellow dragon wings on their backs.

Its been three years since the fall of ZeedMillenniummon and the world has been at peace since then and what do you know it was summer vacation again, so Davis and Veemon decide to get away and do the usual sparring setion which took them above Odaiba.

They seperated only to go back at each other and go into a dragon rush all over the place, when they punched each other in the face they backed up flying from one another.

Davis then zoomed at Veemon and punched him across the face, only for Veemon to block it then punched Davis in the chest. Veemon then flew towards him and thrusted out his feet to double kick Davis but he blocked it with his arms before twirling around and nailing Veemon on his chest knocking him away.

"Nice shot." Veemon smirked.

"Thanks, it feels good to unwind." Davis chuckled.

"But didn't you two agreed to meet us at the park?" Davis and Veemon looked up to see a 16 year old Kari still in her new Digi outfit and Gatomon still wearing the hankercheif and headband around her neck and waist floating above them with their pink angel wings on their backs hands on their hips smiling.

"Sorry girls. Just wanted to blow off some steam for the summer." Veemon chuckled scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"Well thats understandable." Gatomon giggled floating down and kissing Veemon on his left cheek.

"But come you guys we promised we would mee the others at the park." Kari smiled floating in front of Davis.

"Ok ok, lets get going." Davis chuckled pulling out his jacket and puting it on as the gang glowed yellow and pink and teleported away.

 _ **...In the Obaiba Park...**_

The group appeared in the park without their wings on and looked around to see they were the only ones here.

"We're early as usual." Davis said putting his hands behind his head.

"They'll probably be here in about five to six minutes." Kari mussed putting her hands behind her back.

"So in the meantime I'm gonna catch a few z's." Veemon said as he walked to a tree sat down layed against a tree putting his hands behind his head and took a snooze.

"That's not a bad idea." Gatomon walked to Veemon sat on his right curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Kari asked looking at Davis who looked back.

"We could fool around."

"Not in a public place we're not."

"You had no problem doing it in the clouds." Davis smirked.

"That's cause no one would see us." Kari grinned.

"Whatever you say." Davis smacked Kari on her ass making her jump up. "Oops did I do that?"

"Oh your gonna get it!" Kari tackled Davis to the ground and the two started tickling each other laughing their heads off.

"You two sure are having fun." As Kari landed on top of Davis they both looked to see a 13 year old Cody and Armadillomon walking towards them.

"Hey Cody, I see you and Armadillomon are early too." Davis chuckled.

"Yep we figured why be late." Armadillomon smiled as Davis and Kari got up.

"I see Veemon and Gatomon sleeping over there." Cody said looking at them.

"Yeah well you know how-OOF!" Davis felt something run at his gut as he fell down to the ground and looked up and saw a 19 year old Matt there as he turned at Kari.

"Hey there Kari your looking good today." Matt smiled waving.

"Hello Matt." Kari smirked as Davis tackled him to the ground and the two got in a little wrestling match as a 19 year old Jun, Gabumon, and Foxmon walked to them smiling.

"Ok ok that is enough you two." Jun laughed as Davis and Matt stopped.

"He started it." They both said as Davis had Matt in a headlock.

"Actually it was Matt." Gabumon said smiled.

"True he did start it." Foxmon grinned.

"I saw him too." A 19 year old Tai and Sora was walking to them with Agumon and Biyomon by there sides.

"Is this all that's here?" Sora asked looking around.

"I guess for the time being." Biyomon said.

"They should be coming around here soon." Agumon said.

"Tentomon slow down!" Palmon laughed as he carried her on his shoulders.

"Sorry can't do that!" Tentomon laughed as he skidded to a stop with a 18 year old Mimi and Izzy behind them.

"They just get more and more wild." Mimi giggled.

"Tell me about it." Izzy snickered.

"Hey there everybody!" A 17 year old Yolei shouted with a 17 year old Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon behind her.

"Sorry about Yolei everyone she's a little hyper!" Ken apologized.

"Yeah cause she told off a teacher and got her fired." Hawkmon sighed.

"To be fair Yolei did have a right." Wormmon interjected.

"True the teacher got smart with her for nothing." A 16 year old Tk walking in with Patamon on his head.

"Thats right." Patamon nodded his head.

"Hey everyone." A 20 year old Joe waved to the gang and beside him was Gomamon. "Sorry we're a little late. Gomamon overdid it with the snacks." He said.

"I apologize." Gomamon said.

"Well looks like everyone's here." Davis smiled.

"Guess so." Veemon yawned waking up.

"Yep, too bad. I was enjoying my nap." Gatomon said waking up too.

"Then why don't we get started on some fun." Jun asked.

"I'm all for it girl." Sora smiled.

"Cool, let's get started!" Tk shouted.

"But first a race to our cabin. Last one there has to cook for everyone!" Davis yelled before taking off.

"I second that!" Kari shouted before running off after Davis.

"Us three!" Veemon and Gatomon shouted running off too.

"Hey!" Everyone else shouted before they ran after them too all the while they were laughing.

However up on a building above them was a medium sized wingless dragon supped up in green battle armor making him look like a soilder having a breathing like kinda mask on with a combat knife on the left side of his chest.

 **Digimon Analyzer**

 **"This is Sealsdramon a Champion leveled digimon, his speed and attacks are devastating especially his Death Behind and watch out for his Scouter Monoeye it will reveal your vitals which he will target."**

Sealsdramon continued looking at the Digidestined as he zoomed in on each and every one of them.

"So the Digidestined are off to have fun huh? What fools." Sealsdramon scoffed. "They don't know what's comming."

With that Sealsdramon vanished.

 _ **...Somewhere...**_

We come towards a dark castle in a empty dark void.

Comming in a throne room that was only lit by candles Sealsdramon appeared in front of a throne that had a shadowy figure sitting in it before bowing.

"Master I have come to give my report." Sealdramon said.

"And what do you have for me?" The figure asked in a hard male voice.

"The Digidestined have been letting themselves go soft. They are completely in their time of peace." Sealsdramon said.

"For now." The figure snickered menacingly opening his red eyes with yellow pupils. "When the time comes then they'll pay for what they did."

"Of course they will, my Master." Sealsdramon said.

"Now leave me while I talk to my friends." The figure said.

"Yes Master." Sealsdramon said before vanished away leaving the figure alone.

"Soon my friends we will have our fun with the Digidestined." The figure turned around in his throne to five other figures in the shadow behind him.

"I can't wait for payback." One figure said appearing to be the jester digimon Piedmon.

"We'll have lots of fun smashing them." The second figure said appearing to be small wooden digimon Puppetmon.

"I can't wait to destroy those Digigestined." The third figure said appearing to be the large metal digimon Machinedramon.

"I say you should just let me eat them and be done with it." The fourth figure said appearing to be the giant metal snake digimon MetalSeadramon.

"Let us not forget we have our dear friend to thank for bringing us back with his powers." The fifth figure said appearing to be the digimon Apocalymon with human legs on his bottom half with pointed feet.

"Please friends. We all just have one thing in common." The figure said as his eyes glowed. "And that's the destruction of the Digidestined. But we have other targets as well."

"Who would that be?" Puppetmon asked.

"Why other digi groups of course." The figure smiled evilly.

"Other digi groups?" MetalSeadramon said.

"Why of course. Allow me to introduce you five to two more people I graciously brought back from the dead." The figure snapped his fingers and two purple portals came beside him on each side.

One portal had a boy with short gold hair wearing a white robe having six angel wings on his back.

The second portal had what appeared to be a woman with red skin, long black hair and yellow eyes wearing a tight blue short sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots. She also had bat-like wings comming out of her back.

"Friends let me introduce you to Lucemon." The figure said gesturing to the boy. "And the D-Reaper." He gestured to the woman.

"So these are the ones we're going to be working with?" Lucemon asked crossing his arms.

"Most impressive. I can sense the dark power emitting from them. It's delicious." D-Reaper smirked licking her lips.

"Who are these people you brought to us?" Piedmon wondered.

"Enemies of their own digi group." The figure said.

"What do you mean when you say that?!" Machinedramon demanded.

"Yes, I am wondering that myself." Apocalymon said.

"Well my friends what would you say if I found different worlds, that had their own Digidestined." The figure said getting their attention.

 _ **...With Gennai...**_

Gennai was sitting on his porch sipping his tea relaxing by himself.

"*Sigh* What a beautiful day." Gennai smiled.

"You may want to enjoy it while you can." Gennai turned his head to see Fanglongmon and Sanzomon walking towards him.

"We have a problem." Sanzomon said.

"What?" Gennai asked.

"We feel a dark presence afoot. One that sends chills down my spine." Fanglongmon said.

"And it's not alone. We feels it is gathering other dark forces." Sanzomon said.

"This is bad. I must alert the Digidestined." Gennai said getting up.

"And we will. But first we must contact a few extra help." Fanglongmon said.

"Who?" Gennai asked.

"You'll see." Sanzomon smiled.

 _ **...With the Digidestined...**_

At the cabin the gang were relaxing and hanging on about. The Digidestined were all in lawnchairs at the edge of the lake basking in the sun rays while the Digimon were laying on the ground next to them.

"Now this feels nice." Yolei yawned stretching.

"I hear that girl." Sora agreed.

"So what should we do for the summer?" Izzy wondered.

"Who knows. It's all just relaxing from here on out." Gomamon said.

"Words to live by my friend." Agumon said.

As they were talking Davis was snoozing off having a plesant dream.

Only for something weird to happen.

 _ **...In Davis' dream...**_

Davis was floating around in a white void where there was fog comming in.

"What's this?" Davis said.

"Hello my boy." Davis turned around to see Fanglongmon standing right behind him.

"Fanglongmon? What's going on?" Davis asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Davis, but we have a problem coming it's way." Fanglongmon said gravely.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"Me and Sanzomon have sensed a evil brewin. I feel it's been growing stronger meaning its forces are growing." Fanglongmon said. "I fear it might be a bigger threat that ZeedMillenniummon."

"That bad?!" Davis said shocked with Fanglongmon nodding his head. "Well whoever this person is we'll stop them."

"I know you will. But you Digidestined will need help with this upcoming foe." Fanglongmon said.

"What kind of help?" Davis asked.

"This kind." Fanglongmon nodded his head forward and Davis turned around to see Azulongmon floating towards him out of the fog but Davis noticed that his beard was longer.

"Azulongmon?" Davis said.

"Yes, but I am not the Azulongmon you know. I come from the Tamer Universe." (Azulongmon) said.

"Tamer Universe?" Davis asked.

"All will be explained. For now I would like you to see someone." (Azulongmon) said. Davis saw a figure walking out from the fog under Azulongmon. When they came out we see it's a 16 year old Takato Matsuki. "Davis Motomiya I would like you to meet Takato Matsuki, leader of the digimon Tamers."

"It's such an honor to meet THE Davis Motomiya." Takato said shaking Davis' hand.

"Um thanks." Davis said.

"I see we have arrived just in time." Davis and Takato turned their heads to look beside them to see Ophanimon floating them. This one have longer hair and her armor was a lighter shade of green.

"An Ophanimon?" Davis said.

"Wow." Takato breathed.

"Greeting Davis Motomiya and Takato Matsuki." (Ophanimon) greeted. As she did a figure was walking out of the fog under her to show it was a 16 year old Takuya Kanbara. "I would like you both to meet Takuya Kanbara, leader of the Legendary Warriors."

"Nice to meet you." Takuya said.

"Likewise." Takato said.

"Ok Fanglongmon, can you explain to me who these two are?" Davis asked turning around to the creater of his crest.

"I will indeed. You see Davis there are other digimon universes beside the one you live in. In one universe your lives are a tv show and a very popular game in the Tamer universe. That's where our friend Takato comes from. And in another universe there is a parallel world of the Digital World made up of fractel code and there are ten Legendary Warriors there to protect it from the forces of evil. That's where Takuya come's from." Fanglongmon explained.

"So there are other digimon universes besides our own? Each one different?" Davis asked.

"Yes, there is. Which is why we have called you all here together to face this threat that is approaching." (Azulongmon) said.

"This new threat is darker than anything I have felt. We truly believe by the Digidestined, Tamers, and Legendary Warriors coming together it will be enough to defeat this new foe." (Ophanimon) said.

"We ask of you Davis, Takato, and Takuya will you all come together and help us defeat this new and dark foe?" Fanglongmon asked.

"You don't even have to ask me." Davis smiled.

"You can count me and Tamers in." Takato grinned.

"So can the Legendary Warriors." Takuya smirked.

"We thank you." Fanglongmon, (Azulongmon), and (Ophanimon) said as the place shinned in a bright light.

 _ **...The real world...**_

Next thing you know Davis woke up seeing he was still in a lawnchair and that everyone else was still talking with each other.

 _"Guess I better tell them."_ Davis thought before getting out of the lawnchair. "Hey guys." He said getting everyone's attention. "There's something I gotta tell you."

Noticing how serious he was everyone decided to listen in on what Davis had to say.

"While I was sleeping Fanglongmon visited me and gave me grave news." Davis said. "He said we-"

But before Davis could say anything all of them hear a thundering noise all around them before they heard a swishing sound. Everyone looked towards the lake to see a dark portal opening up above the water.

"What's that?" Palmon asked.

"Something not good." Veemon gritted his teeth feeling a dark presence.

"You bet it's not good." A voice chuckled comming from the dark portal. The Digidestined tensed up as a a knight in gold armor with a blue cape on his back came out of the portal and on the water.

"Who is that?" Cody asked.

"I am Grademon, a loyal servant to my master to bring the destruction of you Digidestined." Grademon said pulling out his sword as a evil purple aura surrounded his body.

"Guys be careful. I'm senseing a mass amount of dark power coming off from him." Kari warned.

"Let's go guys." Davis said the Digimon went Ultimate and two Mega's then they all glowed.

 **Digivolution Sequence**

 **"Davis Motomiya! AeroVeedramon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . UlforceVeedramon!"**

 **"Kari Kamiya! Angewomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Ophanimon!"**

 **"Tai Kamiya! WarGreymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . VictoryGreymon!"**

 **"Matt Ishida! MetalGarurumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . ZeedGarurumon!"**

 **"Sora Takenouchi! Garudamon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Phoenixmon!"**

 **"Mimi Tachikawa! Lillymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Rosemon!"**

 **"Jun Motomiya! Taomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Sakuyamon!"**

 **"Izzy Izumi! MegaKabuterimon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 **"Joe Kido! Zudomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Plesiomon!"**

 **"Ken Ichijouchi! Paildramon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . GrandisKuwagamon!"**

 **"Yolei Inoue! Silphymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Valkyrimon!"**

 **"Tk Takashi! MagnaAngemon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Seraphimon!"**

 **"Cody Hida! Shakkoumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Vikemon!"**

 **Sequence End**

All Mega level floated around Grademon surrounding him.

"Come at me." Grademon said.

 **"** **Viking Flare!** **"** Vikemon jumped at Grademon and swiped at him with his axes but Grademon blocked it with his sword.

"Not bad, now let me show you a proper attack. **Grade Slash!** " Grademon pulled another sword out as it glowed purple and slashed at Vikemon on his chest making him roar in pain.

"Hang on Vikemon!" HerculesKabuterimon flew and rammed Grademon away from Vikemon into the air.

"Hold him still HerculesKabuterimon! **Sad Water Blast!** " Plesiomon fired a water blast from his mouth behind Grademon as HerculesKabuterimon fly away.

"How about a little **Mega Electro Shocker!** " HerculesKabuterimon fired a massive cracking electric attack from his horn.

Both attacks crashed into Grademon creating a electric explosion creating smoke, when it cleared Grademon was standing there without a scratch.

"What/Impossible!" Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon shouted in shock.

"Is that all?" Grademon asked amused.

"I'll show you, **Giga Scissor Claw!** " HerculesKabuterimon raised his claws and flew at Grademon.

 **"Flipper Slash!"** Plesiomon flew as his flippers turned super sharp.

 **"Grade Typhoon!"** Grademon spinned around in a gold tornado firing purple energy that hit HerculesKabuterimon and Plesiomon making them seperate into Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon as they fell in the lake.

"Izzy! Tentomon!" Rosemon shouted.

"Joe! Gomamon!" Sakuyamon shouted.

Vikemon then growled at Grademon. "You're gonna pay for that!" Vikemon then jumped up in gathering energy in his mouth. **"Bazooka Howl!"** Vikemon howled a blast with sound waves energy at Grademon.

 **"Cross Blade!"** Grademon put his swords in a x position as they glowed before he blurred out of existence and appeared behing Vikemon with his attack breaking and Vikemon seperating into Cody and Armadillomon falling on the shore.

"I've had it!" GrandisKuwagamon said flying towards the enemy.

"Let me back you up!" Valkyrimon following behind.

 **"Gran Killer!"**

 **"Feral Sword!"**

Thrusting their claw and sword GrandisKuwagamon and Valkyrimon striked at Grademon only for him to disappear from their sight and appear behind them before he sliced their back making them turn back into Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, and Hawkmon.

"Is this all the Digidestined can do?" Grademon asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Rosemon said as she wrapped her whip around Grademon. "Phoenixmon now!"

 **"Crimson Flare!"** Phoenixmon fired a crimson fire from her mouth nailing Grademon who moaned a little in pain.

"Not bad. But that won't be enough to beat me!" Grademon grabbed a part of Rosemon's whip and yanked it pulling her towards him before Grademon heavilly kneed Rosemon in the gut making her cough up blood. Grademon then kicked her towards Phoenixmon who caught her with her feet.

"You brute!" Phoenixmon growled.

"Why thank you." Grademon pulled out his sword and triple sliced at both female Digimon making them seperate into Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon. "Next." Grademon said turning to UlforceVeedramon, Ophanimon, Sakuyamon, VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, and Seraphimon.

"All right guys this guy is serious trouble here's what we'll do. Me, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon will get his attention and hold him off while Sakuyamon, VictoryGreymon, and ZeedGarurumon attack when I give the signal." UlforceVeedramon said as the other nodded their heads in understanding. "Ok, go!"

UlforceVeedramon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon flew at Grademon who readied his swords.

 **"Ulforce Saber!"** UlforceVeedramon swiped out his right arm as the braclet glowed and a green energy sword came out and slashed at Grademon who blocked it with his sword.

 **"Hallowed Knuckle!"** Seraphimon pulled back his left fist as it glowed yellow and thrusted it forward nailing Grademon only for him to block it with his other sword.

 **"Eden's Javelin!"** Ophanimon thrusted her javelin forwards shooting out a raindbow energy beam, but Grademon jumped over it.

"Now!" UlforceVeedramon said as Sakuyamon, VictoryGreymon, and ZeedGarurumon surrounded him.

 **"Trident Gaia!"** VictoryGreymon putted his sword on his left arm and pulled the middle blade from his sword in his right hand as he gathered energy in it and fired a orange firey beam from between the two blades.

 **"Zeed Cannon!"** ZeedGarurumon fired a light blue freezing blast from the cannon on his back.

 **"Spirit Strike!"** Sakuyamon released a red, green, blue, and yellow energy foxes from her waist.

All three attacks struck Grademon creating smoke when it cleared there was bruises all over his body as he crossed his arms to leasen the blow.

"Now this is more like it!" Grademon shouted pulling his arms down and having his sword appear in his hands. "Show me more Digidestined!"

"You want more than fine!" VictoryGreymon said readying his swords.

"Count me in." Sakuyamon said readying her staff.

 **"** **Victory Charge!"** VictoryGreymon charged straight at him in yellowish orange energy.

 **"Crystal Sphere!"** Sakuyamon incased herself in a light blue sphere and charged.

 **"Cross Blade!"** Grademon put his sword in a x position and flew forward.

All three attacks slammed into each other creating sparks trying to push the other back. Grademon then jumped over them and spun in a tornado slicing at VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon who blocked it with their swords and staff. Grademon then stopped and kicked Sakuyamon in the face before he and VictoryGreymon meet their swords in a dead lock trying to push the other off.

VictoryGreymon then jumped up and kicked Grademon in the chest knocking him back, he then charged at him raising his swords in the air and slashed them down but Grademon bended backwards before righting himself up and headbutted VictoryGreymon in the head. Hearing a growling sound Grademon turned his head slightly to the side to see ZeedGarurumon running towards him.

 **"Zeed Cannon!"** ZeedGarurumon fired a light blue freezing blast from the cannon on his back.

The freezing blast hit Grademon knocking him in the forest with ZeedGarurumon quickly following behind. Grademon backflipped and skidded across the ground before he stopped and looked up to get tackled by ZeedGarurumon to the ground he tried to claw him but Grademon held up his paws before kicking ZeedGarurumon in the air.

"Bad dog. **Knight's Law!** " Grademon grabbed his cape with his right arm and flunged it forward making a barrage of gold energy come out and hit ZeedGarurumon all over his body making him skid back. **"Grade Slash!"** He pulled out his sword and zoomed at ZeedGarurumon and slashed him three time making the metal wolf Digimon roared in pain before Grademon then pulled his fist back and punched ZeedGarurumon in the snout knocking him in the tree before he seperated into Matt and Gabumon. "Insolent mutts." He said raising his sword up.

"You stay away from them!" Grademon turned his head to see Seraphimon flying at him with his fists glowing yellow. He punched at Grademon but he jumped back away from him before he sliced his sword at Seraphimon who was dodging them anyway he could.

 **"Knight's Law!"** Grademon swiped his cape firing another barrage of gold energy.

 **"Strike of the Seven Stars!"** Seraphimon thrusted out his left hand and fired seven heated spheres.

Both attack collided creating a smokescreen blinding Seraphimon. When it cleared Grademon was in front of him and sliced his sword across his chest making him seperate into Tk and Patamon. Grademon then turned around to see UlforceVeedramon, Ophanimon, VictoryGreymon, and Sakuyamon standing there glaring at him with hate.

"This is bad. So far he's gone through everyone like they're stepping stones." VictoryGreymon muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Sakuyamon asked tightening her grip on her pole.

"What we need to do is get the others out of here. This foe is of a whole new level." Ophanimon said.

"Ophanimon's right. VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon you gather the others and get ready to bail while we hold him off." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Got it." Sakuyamon and VictoryGreymon nodded as they jumped back leaving UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon to Grademon.

"So the two people who destroyed ZeedMillenniummon are going to fight me? What an honor." Grademon chuckled readying his swords.

"Steady." Ophanimon said.

"Rodger that." UlforceVeedramon said.

Grademon leaped at UlforceVeedramon slashing his Grade Slash against his Ulforce Saber putting them in a struggle trying to overpower the other.

UlforceVeedramon suddenly jumped up twirled and kicked Grademon in the face knocking him back. As he was getting his barings back he saw Ophanimon flying towards him before she tossed her javelin in the air and punched Grademon in the gut making him bend over before she kneed him under his chin.

Grademon quickly rolled under Ophanimon coming behind her before he kicked her in the back making her skid to the ground as her javelin fell beside her. Grademon went to strike her but UlforceVeedramon quickly kicked him away from her as Grademon fell to the ground.

"Hahahaha, now this is a fight." Grademon chuckled standing up.

"Well sit tight cause there's more." UlforceVeedramon said getting ready.

Grademon and UlforceVeedramon charged at one another and got in a dragon rush going all over the place punching and kicking each other trying to gain an edge other the other. Appearing over the lake UlforceVeedramon kicked Grademon but he jumped over it and punched the dragon digimon in the face knocking him away but UlforceVeedramon twirled around and whacked his wings across Grademon's face spiraling him into the air.

UlforceVeedramon then charged and punches Grademon across the face before he twirled and kicked him in the chest making him go up in the air higher. Ophanimon then came up and double kicked him in the chest before she punched him all over his body before dropkicking him away into a mountain.

"You two do work well together I'll give you that." Grademon said getting out of the mountain.

"We got more than that for ya." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Way more." Ophanimon said.

"Show me." Grademon challenged.

"Mode Change!" UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon were incased in yellow and pink light as it faded away it showed UlforceVeedramon Gold Mode and Ophanimon Angel Mode at the ready.

"Promising to say the least." Grademon said pulling out his swords twirling them around.

"I'll go in and keep him busy, you get behind him and strike." Ophanimon AM said.

"Gotcha." UlforceVeedramon GM nodded his head.

 **"Suffering Sash Attack!"** Ophanimon AM straightend out her sash like a staff and flew at Gradmon and got in a fight hitting each other striking blow from blow with UlforceVeedramon GM came from behind glowing gold.

 **"Ulforce Magna Crusher!"** He fired an after image of himself into Grademon's back, Ophanimon AM jumped over him and kicked her right foot behind his head making Grademon tuck and roll then got up facing them smirking.

"Impressive to say the least." Grademon chuckled. _"Now to obtain their power."_

 **"Gold Jackhammer!"**

 **"Sefriot Queen Hanger!"**

UlforceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM flew to Grademon and srtiked with a gold glowing fist and a white spinning tornado, but he blocked them using his swords.

Grademon's swords then glowed white and started sucking gold and pink energy from UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM as they started feeling weak.

"H-He's draining our power." Ophanimon AM grunted.

"I think this is how he was able to beat the others so easily." UlforceVeedramon GM groaned.

"You are correct." Grademon smirked as the duo jumped back from him going up in the air.

"Lets try hitting him again." UlforceVeedramon GM said.

"But with more power." Ophanimon AM said.

 **"ANGEL DRAGON FIST!"** UlforceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM came rushing down in their angel winged Fanglongmon-like attack that slammed into Grademon, he took some damage but the energy of the attack went into his swords. When the attack ended he slashed across UlforceVeedramon's and Ophanimon's chest making them glow and seperate into Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon as they skided on the ground with Veemon and Gatomon on their back and Davis and Kari on their feet as Grademon put his swords away.

"Damn! He managed to witstand Angel Dragon Fist." Davis growled.

"Let's transform." Kari muttered with Davis nodding his head as they glowed gold and magenta.

 **"Gaurdian Power!"** A glowing rainbow orb surrounded them then it shattered showing Davis and Kari in their Gaurdian Forms.

 _"So this is the power they used to destroy ZeedMillenniummon. Excellent."_ Grademon thought smiling.

All three vanished and did a dragon rush all over the place Kari kicked Grademon on a cliff as he skidded on his back til he backflipped on his feet, Davis then charged at him and punched him with his right fist but Grademon countered with his left fist and kicked Davis in the gut with his right foot. Davis fell off the cliff with Kari flying in driving both of her feet at Grademon who caught it with his hands, he spun her around and threw her in the air.

As Kari regained herself Grademon flew right at her but Davis intercepted forming a gold barrier around them knocking Grademon back to the ground where Davis and Kari charged at him and slammed him through the cliff back to the shore of the cabin slamming into the ground before Davis and Kari jumped back as Grademon got up dusting himself off.

"You two are very powerful, I can see how you are considered the strongest out of all the Digidestined in the world. As well as destroying ZeedMillenniummon." Grademon said.

"Guys! We got the gang!" Sakuyamon said as she and VictoryGreymon came in with the others in their arms.

"We're good to go." VictoryGreymon said.

"Right." Kari nodded.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy." Grademon said flying towards them at great speed.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Davis shouted as he and Grademon cluthced hands, each one trying to overpower the other.

"Hold on you two!" Kari flew in between Sakuyamon and VictoryGreymon and glow magenta before they all vanished.

"That's my qu." Davis said as he jumped up and kneed Grademon under his chin and backflipped away from him.

"This is only the begining for you and your kind." Grademon said wiping his head. "A greater evil is coming for you all far stronger than you can imagine."

"Whatever it is, the Digidestine will be there to stop it. On that you can count on." Davis growled before vanishing in a gold light.

"Hehehe. I look forward to the day we crush you." Grademon chuckled before a dark portal opened up behind him and he walked backwards towards it before he vanished in it and the portal disappeared.

 _ **...At Gennai's home...**_

The Digidestined were sitting around Gennai's living room treating their injuries after the battle with Grademon.

"Man talk about being outclassed." Tai said rubbing his arm.

"Tell me about it." Joe said.

"Oh man. Even my bruises have bruises." Mimi groaned rolling her shoulders.

"That wasn't your every other evil digimon." Foxmon said.

"Yeah, he was in a league of his own." Patamon agreed.

"Hey Izzy was you able to get any information on him?" Matt asked.

"All I got was that he's Grademon and a powerful digimon with his attacks are Grade Slash, Cross Blades, and Knight's Law(made up just to let you know). His attacks are quite devastating from what I gathered." Izzy said showing the information on his laptop.

"We know, we felt them." Armadillomon muttered.

"But just where did he come from anyway?" Sora asked.

"He came from the new evil we're about to face." Davis said getting everyone's attention.

"New evil?" Hawkmon asked.

"What do you mean Davis?" Kari asked.

"Well it's like thise. While I was dreaming Fanglongmon visited me in it and said..." Davis said as he began explaining the situation they were about to face and the allies they were going to get along the way.

"Whoa, an evil that's stronger than ZeedMillenniummon. That send chills down my spine." Wormmon shivered.

"I'm more shocked of the fact there are other dimensions with their own Digidestined." Tentomon breathed.

"Actually there prefer to be called Tamers or Legendary Warriors." Davis corrected.

"Eh, patato, tamato." Gomamon said shaking his flipper.

"What do you think makes them different?" Yolei wondered.

"We'll find out when we meet them." Tk said.

"Anyone else wondering why that Grademon took our energy while fighting us?" Veemon brought up.

"What do you mean Vee?" Gatomon asked.

"Think about it. Grademon just comes in and attacks us trying to destroy us while taking our energy. It felt like that was his whole mission to begin with." Veemon said.

"You maybe right Veemon." Gennai said getting everyone's attention. "I think whoever Grademon works for they're going to use the energy he stole for something that might change our very lives."

"That doesn't sound too promising." Cody muttered.

Before anything else could be said everything started to shake like there was a massive earthquake happening.

"What's going on?!" Ken shouted.

"It's coming from outside." Gabumon yelled.

"Let's go check it out." Davis said as everyone ran outside.

But when they did they saw something shocking.

Two planets where appearing out from high in the sky giving off powerful energy waves.

"W-What the hell!" Jun exclaimed.

Why are there two planets appearing in the sky?!" Biyomon shouted.

More energy waves started to flair making ground shake more.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?!" Palmon asked in a panic.

"Gennai!" Everyone turned to see Fanglongmon and Sanzomon land behind them before they formed a white gold colored barrier around them making the area around them stop shaking.

"What is this?" Kari asked them.

"Me and Fanglongmon fear that those two planets up there are... are..." Sanzomon tried to say but couldn't get it out.

"Are what?" Agumon asked.

"Are the Digital World that from the Tamers and Legendary Warriors worlds." Fanglongmon said gravely.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"How can you bring two world from different dimensions in one place!" Izzy yelled.

"I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with the new evil we are facing." Fanglongmon said.

"The bigger question is how did they get the power to do it?" Sanzomon wondered.

"Our energy!" Davis shouted making everyone looked at him. "This new evil must have used it's combine power with the energy they stole from us to do it!" He concluded.

"It would seem like that would be the case." Kari nodded.

Suddenly everything stopped rumbling and the energy waves stopped.

"It stopped." Mimi sighed in relief.

"Probably because somehow the two Digital Worlds were able to stable in our own." Hawkmon therorized rubbing her wings under her beak.

"Which begs the question: Why bring three Digital Worlds together?" Davis muttered looking up in the sky.

 _ **...In the sky between the worlds...**_

Floating between the worlds was a dark island filled with purple fog and in the middle was a huge black castle and in front of the castle where various army of evil digimon standing at the ready for something as if they were going to attack. At the castle on a balcony were Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machindramon, MetalSeadramon, Apocalymon, D-Reaper, and Lucemon.

"It seems like the energy Grademon got from the Digidestined was enough for the final push for our friend to engage in his plan." Lucemon said crossing his arms.

"But why did he do that again?" Puppetmon asked.

"How can you forget the plan?!" Machinedramon shouted.

"The plan was for all the Digital Worlds to be together for one major conqest. That way it would be easier to destory the Digidestined, Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors." MetalSeadramon huffed.

"Oh yeah." Puppetmon chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to hand it to our friend. He sets the bar up high with his goals." Piedmon said with respect in his tone.

"Not to mention with his entire army to help him on his take over." Apocalymon nodded.

"And he has me with me being able to make my own army." D-Reaper giggled evilly.

On top of the castle stood the figure as he looked around the area between all three Digital Worlds in anticipation.

"Soon, with my army and my new evil friends by my sides I will rid the Digital Worlds of their defenders and rule over everything. Especially when I get a certain thing I'm after from the Digidestined of Miracles. **HmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** " The figure laughed evilly ready for the battles that were to come.

 **With a new evil appearing with old foes from past encounters, and three Digital Worlds coming into one plane. Can the Digidestined be ready for what's to come? Will they be prepared for a war like no other? Find out of the next Digimon Digital Monsters!**


End file.
